In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of dividing a laminated and fabricated object into rectangular regions and irradiating the rectangular regions according to different scanning patterns. Patent literature 2 discloses a technique of performing scanning obliquely at 45° with respect to a gas flow of SLM and changing the scanning direction on a layer basis so as to suppress deformation of a laminated and fabricated object caused by thermal contraction.